Perfect Family
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Sekejap timbul sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggelitik jiwa Kris, entah apa itu namanya namun mendapati Tao menggendong seorang bayi seperti itu kelihatan feminim dan sangat manis di mata Kris. /Mpreg/ -KrisTao forever-


Perfect Family~

* * *

by: PrinceStraw

pairing : KrisxTao, SuhoxLay (slight)

chapter: Oneshot

genre : Romance/ Fluff

rating : PG-17

warning: Male's pregnancy, Failed language , Sissy Tao, Stupid Kris XD

disclaimer: Kris and Tao are mine, they are JGV actor in my company *is lying*

an :Disini ceritanya Taoris dan Sulay sudah menikah :) tapi saya memakai kata 'kekasih' bukan istri atau suami karena kurang sreg begimanaaa gitu~ wkwkwk

aan:Ini ff remake dari ff lamaku ya chingu, awal pairingnya itu Reituki. Pengen aja gitu ngebikin jadi Taoris, soalnya kayaknya gemesin deh #halah. Apabila menemukan ff ini di mydrella-side/blogspot itu adalah blog-ku eaaps.

Enjoy~

* * *

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Duduk tenang di depan meja komputernya, jari-jari panjang Kris menekan ringan huruf per huruf pada keyboard PC, memaku serius pandangannya ke monitor selagi berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan beberapa laporan kerja yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok pria bertubuh ramping yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, meletakan secangkir cappucino yang masih mengepulkan uapnya diatas meja.

"Tidak mandi dulu?" tanya pria itu lembut.

"Nanti saja, nanggung," balas Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kris, kau tahu?" pria itu mulai membuka topik.

"Hm." Kris hanya berdeham. Kris yang sedang serius memang selalu seperti itu, pria berparas manis kesayangan Kris tersenyum memaklumi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang kita lihat sore tadi," tutur pria itu diselingi tawa rendah. Ia menerawang kembali apa yang telah direkam oleh memori otaknya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ditatapnya dinding langit apartemennya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar kata-kata pria itu sukses menghentikan gerakan jemari-jemarinya, Kris memutuskan melupakan pekerjaannya. Tampaknya, ketika itu juga Kris mengingat satu kejadian yang dilalui bersama kekasihnya dan sanggup membuatnya menahan napas. Rasa tidak percayanya yang berlebihan mengakibatkan respon tubuhnya melambat, mata Kris membulat antara _shock_ dan takjub, saat itu ia hanya berdiri kaku diambang pintu kamar rawat rumah sakit. Mengabaikan berkali-kali panggilan yang menyerukan namanya.

"Kris, ayo masuk! Jangan diam saja."

Pelan-pelan kakinya mulai melangkah, seperti anak kecil yang takut tersandung jika berjalan terburu-buru. Merasa kesabarannya mulai habis, kekasihnya pun menarik tangannya. Kris hanya pasrah diseret masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang identik dengan warna putih dan harum obat.

"Hai Tao, Kris!" sapa seseorang yang terbaring diranjang pasien, lemah melambaikan tangannya yang terdapat selang infus.

Tao mendekat ke ranjang meninggalkan Kris. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Lay-ge?" tanyanya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tao."

"Syukurlah. Oiya dimana Suho-hyung?" Celinguk Tao di sekitar kamar rawat inap sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dia—ah! Itu dia."

Kompak Tao dan Kris bersamaan menoleh seperti anak kunci yang diputar. Ternyata Suho tidak datang sendiri, ia berjalan sambil mendorong pelan sebuah kereta ranjang mini. Barang tentu mereka semua bisa memastikan apa isi dari kereta ranjang itu.

Tao mendekati Suho tidak sabaran. "Cantiknyaa~" pujinya kemudian, wajahnya merunduk dan matanya berbinar riang. "Sayang, kau harus melihatnya."

Kris merasa mendadak tuli, logikanya berkecamuk memeningkan kepalanya dan ia masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Walaupun pada nyatanya semua yang tampak di matanya sekarang adalah kenyataan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa... menghasilkan seorang anak manusia? Pertanyaan retoris itu menguap, mengusutkan otak Kris.

"Dia laki-laki loh, namun cantik seperti mamahnya," jelas Suho sembari melirik pujaan hati yang telah memberikan anugerah terbesar di hidupnya lalu tersenyum. Mengangkat dengan hati-hati tubuh kecil nan rapuh itu ke dalam gendongannya. Dalam posisi seperti itu Kris jadi bisa melihat jelas mahkluk mungil seperti yang Tao dan Suho katakan. Cantik. Warna kulitnya masih berwarna merah muda. Matanya terkatup damai.

"Lay-ge, Suho-hyung. Bolehkah aku menggendong bayi kalian?" pinta Tao pelan.

"Tentu saja." Lay mengizinkan. Dengan kehati-hatian yang ekstra Suho memindahkan bayinya ke dalam gendongan Tao. Bayi cantik itu menggeliat kecil dari balik kain yang membalutinya, seketika Tao menjadi sangat panik.

"Tenang Tao-ie. Jangan panik."

"Ah, maaf. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Tidak apa, kami tahu."

Lambat laun bayi itu terlelap dan tenang kembali dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya kali ini kedua mata Kris secara utuh bisa dirasakan lagi fungsinya. Kris berkedip dalam tempo lambat melihat gestur kekasihnya, Tao, tengah tersenyum manis sambil sedikit mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sekejap timbul sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggelitik jiwa Kris, entah apa itu namanya namun mendapati Tao menggendong seorang bayi seperti itu kelihatan feminim dan sangat manis di mata Kris. Kris senang melihatnya. Maka tanpa keragu-raguan ia menghampiri lebih dekat Tao beserta buah cinta Lay dan Suho, lalu tanganya mengusap pipi bulat kecil itu.

"Lembut sekali.."

.

.

.

Menghentikan lamunan, Kris memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Tao. Masih dalam keadaan terduduk kedua tangannya melingkari pinggul kekasihnya, mendekap erat dan membenamkan kepalanya ditubuh pria dengan rambut kelam itu. Tao mengusap-usap lembut belakang kepala Kris, ia yakin kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba manja seperti ini pasti ada suatu hal yang sedang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao belum berhenti mengusap surai halus pirang Kris.

"Tao.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kita juga punya baby."

"Heh?"

**...**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kris mengatakan permintaan konyolnya itu Kris sama sekali tidak mengungkitnya lagi, mungkin sudah lupa, begitu pikir Tao. Jika benar Kris sudah lupa dengan ucapannya sendiri Tao pasti bernapas lega, karena baginya memiliki anak hasil dari hubungannya dengan Kris adalah suatu hal yang sangat sangat mustahil. Tao bukanlah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dianugerahi 'hal semacam itu'—seperti Lay. Meski jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, terbesit keinginan yang sama dengan keinginan kekasihnya.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Tao bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya beberapa hari ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kris? Ketika suatu hari Tao mendapatkan perubahan sikap Kris yang mendadak tidak biasa.

Saat itu—di pagi hari mulanya berjalan sama seperti hari yang lalu; Tao bangun lebih dulu daripada Kris. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya selesai mandi Tao masih mendapati kekasihnya itu terlelap dengan selimut yang menenggelami sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke konter dapur masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ untuk membuatkan Kris secangkir kopi.

Selesai dengan itu Tao memilah pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk menuju lokasi pemotretan hari ini. Ia memilih satu potong kaos putih model v-neck, casual jacket, dan celana hitam panjang baggy. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba...

"Tao-baby, tidakkah celana itu terlalu ketat?" Itu suara khas bangun tidur Kris, alhasil Tao menoleh melihat kekasihnya yang sudah bangun.

"Iya sih. Memangnya kenapa Kris?" Tao merasa aneh, mengingat Kris jarang berkomentar mengenai pakaian-pakaiannya. Malah tidak pernah.

Kris turun dari ranjang menghampiri Tao yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu sayang." Dan kemudian Kris mengambil celana jeans panjang dari dalam lemari pakaiannya "Pakai punyaku saja, ya."

"Eh?" Tao memandang Kris dengan kening berkerut heran, dengan ragu-ragu namun toh akhirnya ia menerima. Tanpa membantah sama sekali Tao memakai celana jeans milik Kris yang sudah pasti memiliki ukuran terlalu besar dan panjang untuknya.

Rupanya hal itu berulang setiap hari.

Sungguh aneh. Semakin kesini semakin banyak hal yang Kris larang untuk Tao. Kris melarang Tao agar tidak berlebihan menerima tawaran _job-nya _sebagai seorang model. Juga mengingatkannya untuk tidak menunda waktu makan, tidur sebelum dini hari, sampai hal kecil seperti; harus menyediakan jam-jam khusus untuknya mengemil dan minum susu. Sejauh ini hidup bersama memang Kris merupakan orang yang perhatian, tapi perhatian yang dilakukannya kali ini telah membuat hati Tao bingung.

Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong.

Terdengarnya bunyi familiar memaksa Tao menghentikan pikirannya tentang kekasihnya. Sambil menghela napas pendek ia berjalan dari ruang tengah menuju pintu depan. Itu pasti Kris. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu lama, Tao lekas membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang," dengan suara dan wajah riang Tao menyambut Kris. Tao mendorong pintu dan memutar handlenya kembali—membuatnya tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis. Menatap wajah Kris lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum, lalu menggapai bibir kering Kris dengan bibirnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat!" Agak melompat Tao melingkari lengannya di sekitar hangatnya tubuh kekasih tampannya.

"Lihat apa yang ku bawa?" Mendengar itu karena penasaran Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kris menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik putih yang ia tenteng padanya.

"Hm, itu apa?"

"_Creeps_ cokelat kesukaan mu~" Kris menjawab sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitam Tao, menyerahkan bungkusan berisi _creeps_ itudan senang hati Tao menerimanya. Tao membuka kantong plastik putihnya, menunduk sedikit ke dalam dan mengendus-ngendus bau manis yang begitu memanjakan hidungnya. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu creeps itu berpindah ke perutnya.

"Thanks ya sayang,"

"Anytime." Kecupan ringan mendarat di keningnya.

.

.

.

Tao mulai menikmati 'jam kosongnya' bersama dengan kekasihnya. Jika tidak ada jadwal pemotretan atau syuting mau tak mau—seperti hari ini—Tao akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian di apartemen, menunggu sampai Kris pulang bekerja sebagai seorang kepala _editor_ di suatu perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang media cetak dengan jadwal kerjanya yang sudah terorganisir. Jauh berbeda dengan jadwal kerja Tao yang tidak menentu, tergantung bagaimana menejernya meng-_handle _pekerjaannya.

"Enak?"

Tao menoleh ke belakang dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah _creeps_ cokelat favoritnya, lalu mengangguk pada Kris. Pria tampan yang masih mengenakan kemeja formal, lengan panjangnya digulung sebatas siku, mengambil duduk—beralaskan karpet merah tebal—tepat dibelakang pria manis yang kembali memakukan pandangannya ke depan menonton acara televisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao menoleh lagi, dan wajahnya kini terpisah beberapa inchi saja dari wajah kekasihnya. "Kau mau Kris?" Tao menawarkan, sama sekali tidak canggung dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

"Tidak. Kau saja." tolak kekasihnya halus.

Tao membulatkan mulut dan kembali berkutat pada _creeps_ dan televisi. Sementara Kris semakin merapatkan badannya dengan punggungnya, meletakan dagu runcingnya di bahu pria manis itu, dan tak benar-benar mengikuti acara yang sedang Tao tonton. Kris menghela napas dan menghembuskannya ringan.

"Tao-baby,"

"Hm?" sahut Tao kali ini tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi.

Kris menggeser pelan tatapannya memperhatikan Tao lewat sudut matanya. Melihat rahang mulut serta tulang pipi yang bergerak teratur dan bersamaan karena sang empunya sedang mengunyah. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kris. Pelan sekali Kris menusuk pipi chubby Tao beberapa kali dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tembem."

Tao menaruh kembali sepotong _creeps_ cokelat yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya ke dalam kantong plastik. Segera berbalik menghadapkan badannya dengan Kris, merasa satu kata yang ia dengar sangat mengganggu.

"Aku tembem?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menatap Kris cemberut.

Tetapi Kris menjawabnya dengan tawa terlebih dahulu, barulah ia mengangguk. Tao yang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan baginya; merengut dan bibirnya mengerucut kedepan—persis anak-anak—dan selalu hadir perasaan ingin menggodanya. Refleks saja jari Kris membentuk capitan kepiting, mencubit gemas pipi Tao.

Tao yang merasa tidak terima berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris dari pipinya. "Aku gemuk begini salah siapa coba?" nadanya terdengar kesal, Kris mengangkat bahu. "Gara-gara kamu tauk!" lanjut Tao.

"Yee~ kamu tembem mah udah dari sono nya. Lagian aku kan bilangnya tembem gak gemuk." Dan akhirnya Kris menghentikan aksinya yang menganiaya pipi Tao. Detik itu juga Tao mendesah lega dan mengelus pipinya pelan.

"Itu sama saja kan."

"Beda sayang, tembem kan pipinya doang yang berisi kalau gemuk kan—"

"Whateveeeeeeer~" sergah Tao cepat seraya memutar bola matanya sebal karena ia tahu tak 'kan bisa membalas ucapan Kris. Ia berusaha kembali fokus ke televisi, mengabaikan kekasihnya yang dengan telak berhasil menggodanya. Tiba-tiba tawa Kris menggema dan berbenturan dengan suara wanita yang sedang bermonolog ria.

"Diam kau Kris! Aku sedang menonton."

"Kau marah Tao?"

"..." Tao diam. Tak sepenuhnya marah sih, ia hanya sedang malas menanggapi keusilan yang tak berarti.

"Hmm, iya iya. Maaf deh, tadi aku bercanda." Kris mencoba mengintimkan diri dengan kekasihnya lagi. Memeluk Tao dari belakang, menciptakan kehangatan di sela-sela temperatur tubuh keduanya. Tanpa keraguan Kris mengecup tengkuk Tao, menyesapi harum _collogne_ dan sampo yang dipakainya.

Tao berbau vanilla. Sangat manis dan segar.

Rasa hangat mulai menjalari telinga sampai ke pipi Tao, menerka pasti wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah sekarang. Ia juga merasa detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Selama tiga tahun hidup bersama Kris, ternyata sama sekali tidak mengurangi sensasi yang selalu sanggup membuat perasaannya membuncah ke langit luas. Kupu-kupu yang seakan tengah menggelitik perutnya masih tertinggal, hentakan-hentakan irama riang di rongga dadanya juga masih ada, serta rona merah di pipinya yang tak mau pudar setiap kali Kris berada di dekatnya, setiap kali Kris memanjakan dirinya penuh kasih dan sayang.

Tao tak bisa berkata-kata, ia diam menikmati perlakuan Kris yang sedang mengecup dalam lehernya yang putih. Kris melanjutkan bicara, "Jangan kesal padaku. Aku hanya ingin menciptakan mood yang bagus. Untuk—" pelan-pelan tangan Kris bergeser dari tempatnya semula, turun beberapa inchi dan sampai sebatas ujung kaos yang Tao pakai.

"Untuk apa?" Visi Tao mulai terpecah antara televisi di depannya dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia rasakan dibalik kaosnya. Jari-jari Kris bergerak jahil dibalik sana, telapakkan tangan Kris mengusap-usap halus inchi demi inchi kulit perutnya.

"Kau pasti tau itu apa baby," Kris berbisik seduktiv mengirimkan sensasi remang disekitar tengkuknya. Lambat-lambat Kris menjilati leher Tao hingga ke daun telinganya. Desahan tertahan meluncur keluar dari mulut Tao, bersamaan dengan berpindahnya sebelah tangan Kris yang meraba area pribadinya.

Televisinya sengaja dibiarkan menyala, entah gerangan apa maksud dari itu namun tidak sekalipun mengintrupsi suara desahan dan deru napas-napas berat. Peraduan yang sangat menarik dengan _sound_ televisi. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat seraya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Tak urung keringat mulai membasahi wajah, melepekan rambut dan tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak terbalut apapun berkat keahlian Kris yang dengan mudah menanggalkan pakaian-pakaiannya. Tangan Tao yang lain mencengkeram karpet merah yang dijadikan alas tubuhnya, ketika tangan Kris semakin bergerak cepat dibawah sana, ia mendesah.

"Ah—ah," mulutnya terbuka-terkatup seirama dengan gerakan yang Kris ciptakan. Ia berdecih kesal saat Kris mengurangi ritmenya. "Hn! Lebih cepat, sayang."

Kris kembali menjaga tempo, "Kau suka?"

Tao mengangguk pelan dan menatap sayu ke dalam mata gelap Kris. Ia menangkap ada selintingan napsu yang jelas terpancar di kedua mata itu. Ia sempat memprotes Kris karena Kris masih mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap, tapi tak diacuhkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tahu Kris ..ng.. perhatianmu padaku.. ah.. beberapa hari ini rasanya.. sedikit berbeda.." ucap Tao putus-putus sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Lidah basah Kris kini ikut bermain ke pangkal paha Tao, semakin naik tak lama kembali turun—berulang kegiatan seperti itu beberapa kali. Tangannya lalu membuka lebar kedua sisi paha Tao memperjelas sebuah pemandangan yang erotis, Tao mendesis tertahan ketika lidah Kris entah sengaja atau tidak mengenai ujung miliknya, spontan manik kelamnya terpejam rapat, menahan libidonya yang meraung minta segera dipuaskan.

"Ssh.. entahlah.. Akh! Kris!" Tao berteriak kuat saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyergap seluruh batang miliknya. Ia dibuat menggila.

Dan ini hanyalah awal dari potongan-potongan kepuasan semu yang dinamakan hasrat. Mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa dan mengerti, tidak ada kata tabu lagi di dalam kamus keduanya.

**...**

Tao sedang mengunjungi rumah Lay di hari saat matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya, keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya dibiarkannya begitu saja. Ngomong-ngomong Tao sudah memikirkan kunjungan ke kediaman lelaki berparas cantik yang baru saja berbahagia dengan kelahiran anak pertamanya itu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Tao berkunjung kesana, bela-belain sepulang pemotretan iklan hanya untuk bertemu orang yang dekat dengannya sejak di bangku sekolah menengah.

Lay datang dari arah dapur membawa secangkir teh dan mendekap sekaleng _cookies_ cokelat. Tao yang sedang kipas-kipas pakai telapak tangan, mengetahui kedatangan Lay langsung bangkit dari sofa dan membantu temannya itu.

"Lay-ge seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," Tao merasa sungkan. Ia letakkan secangkir teh yang Lay bawakan untuknya diatas meja dan duduk berhadapan.

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan kok, justru kalau kau tidak menerimanya aku akan marah. Hahah," canda Lay, seketika itu juga Tao memilih untuk segera menyesap tehnya sebelum apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya benar terjadi.

"Terimakasih." Tao sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Lay-ge dan Shaiming?" tanyanya.

_Shaiming_, nama bayi cantik buah hasil Suho dan Lay. Yang berarti cahaya matahari. Pun memberikan kehangat yang indah di dalam keluarga mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku semakin baik, dan Shaiming baru dua bulan jadi ia lebih banyak tertidur. Ia hanya rewel kalau sedang haus atau saat aku lupa mengganti pampers nya," jelas Lay sambil mengingat bagaimana cerobohnya ia ketika malam itu. Shaiming pernah menangis semalaman. Selama berjam-jam Lay tidak menyadari kalau hal itu disebabkan oleh pampers Shaiming yang lupa diganti. Untungnya inisiatif untuk mengganti pampers Shaiming muncul dari dalam kepala papahnya—Suho. Disaat itu, Lay baru sadar, dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulangi keteledorannya lagi.

Tao mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Pria manis itu sebenarnya tidak begitu paham, ia berpikir memiliki seorang anak pasti sedikit merepotkan dan seperti memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ragu. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sempat mengganggu ruang pikirnya.

"Lay-ge, menurutmu bagaimana rasanya setelah memiliki seorang—anak?"

"Eh? Ahahaha!" Lay malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ragu-ragu sahabatnya. Tao langsung menunjukan wajah sebal.

"LAY-GE!"

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Tao?" Lay sudah mengendalikan tawanya, rasanya sedikit iba saat melihat sahabatnya itu seperti tengah memikirkan suatu hal yang serius. Pria itu menarik sebelah alisnya, berpikir sebentar, lalu menjentikan jarinya. "Ah! Tao, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Lay-ge," potong Tao cepat, ekspresi manisnya mendadak panik. "Sudahlah jawab saja. Aku cuma bertanya."

"Hmm.. yah, bagaimana ya," lirih Lay dan kini menatap Tao dengan intens. "Aku dan Suho sangat bahagia dengan hadirnya putra kecil kami. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi, setiap kali mendapati Shaiming di dalam gendonganku, bisa merasakan deru napas kecilnya yang lambat laun akan tumbuh, detak jantungnya dan melihatnya menggeliat menggemaskan hingga pada saatnya ia akan menjadi sosok yang lincah. Disisi lain ada ketakutan juga karena kami memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar untuk menjaganya, melindunginya. Tetapi lepas dari semua itu, kami merasa kami adalah keluarga yang sempurna."

Tao termenung cukup lama setelah kata-kata Lay terlontar amat tulus dari dalam hatinya. Bukankah Tao sudah mendengar pengakuan dari Lay seperti apa yang ia harapkan, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa menyesal? Begitukah? Itukah yang diinginkan Kris? Tao mencengkeram erat pinggiran sofa. Memiliki keluarga yang sempurna tidak bisa didapatkan dari hubungan antar sesama jenis 'kan? Jika memang Kris menginginkan kebahagiaan yang seperti itu, kenapa ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita saja?

Tiba-tiba kabut emosi memenuhi benak dan pikiran Tao. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya kelak, apakah suatu hari Kris akan menceraikannya? Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak. Tidak. Tao segera menyangkal pikiran negative itu..

"Tao?"

".."

"Tao-yya?!"

"Eh iya iya, maaf. Aku melamun. Nng, bagaimana perasaan Lay-ge ketika menjalani operasi... cessar?" Tao bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sementara Lay memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu meraih kedua telapak tangan Tao dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Lay khawatir karena tiba-tiba Tao jadi bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Ah.. itu," Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia bingung dan apakah harus mengatakannya. Tapi tujuan awalnya datang kesini memang untuk menceritakan hal ini pada gege-nya. Tao berjalan memutari meja, memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Lay agar lebih leluasa menceritakan inti masalahnya.

"Lay-ge, sebenarnya..."

Kris mengetuk beberapa kali salah satu pintu ruangan di lorong yang tampak sepi, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik ruangan. Ia menilik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, waktu menunjukan jam 12 lewat 30 menit. Tepat jam makan siang. Ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan lorong itu, menyimpan kembali berkas yang niatnya ingin ia berikan pada atasannya. Meminta berkas-berkas itu untuk segera dibubuhi tanda tangan karena hari ini ia ingin meminta izin pulang lebih awal. Kris kembali ke meja kerjanya, dan mendapati seorang rekannya tengah menurunkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dari atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Kris.

"Ingin diapakan Suho?" tanya Kris, mendekati Suho.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu," balas rekannya itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Mata bulatnya masih sibuk mencari sekaligus mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakan barangnya yang hilang.

"Memang apaan yang kau cari? Siapa tahu aku melihatnya." Secara tak langsung Kris menawarkan bantuan.

"Majalah."

"He? Hanya itu? Kita ini bekerja di perusahaan majalah, banyak majalah disini. Kalau hilang coba saja minta ke ruang produksi."

Gemas sekali mendengar jawaban Kris, Suho terpaksa menjelaskan agak menggeram. "Maksudku bukan majalah yang seperti itu. Majalah Ibu dan Anak yang ada di mejaku kemarin. Kau lihat tidak?"

Kris melihat sekeliling mejanya sekilas, ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak lihat. Aku malah tidak tahu bentuk majalahnya seperti apa."

"Oh yasudah. Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Aku akan makan siang. Aku duluan ya!" Kris memutuskan berlalu dari hadapan Suho, melesatkan kakinya menuju cafetaria kantornya. Suho hanya mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan silahkan atau apalah, dan kembali mencari majalahnya yang hilang yang menyita waktu makan siangnya.

"Iss _bego_! Terselip dimana sih!" gumam Suho agak kesal.

**...**

Tao mengeluarkan hati-hati mobilnya dari halaman parkir rumah Lay, diteras rumah itu nampak Lay tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Tao balas dengan senyuman kecut, ia masih agak kesal dengan Lay tadi. Kunjungan hari ini sepertinya sia-sia, dan yang ada malah menjadi bahan tertawaan mahkluk cantik itu.

_"__Bwahahahaha! Kris berkata seperti itu padamu?"_

_Tao mengangguk lemah, melihat sahabatnya sedang terbahak sambil menepuk-nepukan dengkulnya. "Lay-ge. jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu tahu!" dengusnya kesal._

_Lay mencoba meredam tawanya, namun gagal. Ia menyeka sedikit air yang menetes lewat sudut matanya, "Tao sayang.. itu sangat lucu! Apalagi saat kau bilang Kris menyuruhmu untuk tidak memakai celana gaul(?) ..cemilan dan minum su- ahaha su ..wkwkwk" kali ini Lay memegangi keningnya sambil menutup mata._

_"__Issh! Lay-ge~ hentikan~" rengek Tao menarik-narik kaos kebesaran yang Lay gunakan._

_Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Lay berhenti tertawa. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, berkata penuh dengan semangat, "Oh oh tunggu! Biar aku tebak! Apa sekarang Kris juga melakukan 'itu' padamu setiap hari?" Lay menaik-turunkan alisnya jenaka."Atau jangan-jangan—"_

_ "__Kris melakukakannya lebih dari sekali,"Tao menjawab polos._

_"__Bruakakakak! Sudah kuduga!" tawa Lay kembali meledak, kali ini lebih kencang._

_"__Lay-ge! Kau sedang mengejekku yah?"_

_"__Aha! Aku lupa anakku sedang tidur.. wkwk. Tidak begitu Tao, ayolah jangan cemberut." Menarik pelan pipi pria disebelahnya. "Yasudah maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengan Kris, atau apa penyebab dari perubahan sikapnya. Aku akan menanyakan ini pada Suho saja, oke? Ahahha.."_

"Gezz, dasar Lay-ge! Tidak membantu." Tao bergumam saat percakapanya dengan Lay beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berkelebat. Selesai keluar dengan sempurna dari gerbang rumah Lay Tao memakai kacamata hitam kesayangannya. Melirik ke dashboard mobilnya, disana tergeletak iPhone miliknya. Ternyata sejak ia memasuki rumah Lay, ia meninggalkan barang berharganya disana. Tao meraih iPhone nya, dan kebetulan disaat itu juga iPhone nya menyala. Menampilkan satu pesan diterima. Pria manis itu segera membukanya.

_From: My Keurissu_

_Jangan telat makan siang ya sayang. Love u 3_

"Tidak penting," ujar Tao dan menaruh kembali iPhone nya keatas dashboard dengan _mood_ yang buruk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, membelah jalanan yang tampak tidak begitu ramai seperti biasanya, Tao mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai.

Cuaca tidak seterik tadi, Tao berkesimpulan seperti itu karena dilihatnya langit berwarna kebiruan dilapisi sinar cerah yang tidak menyilaukan. Gedung dan pertokoan disepanjang jalanan yang dilaluinya seakan berkejaran. Hari masih siang dan Tao memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya, meski ia tahu akan berakhir sendirian di dalam apartemen, karena pasti Kris belum pulang dari kantornya di jam-jam segini.

Kris. Perasaan Tao mendadak seperti ada yang mengganjal, ia jadi teringat pesan Kris tadi. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena mengabaikan perhatian kekasihnya, melimpahkan kekesalannya pada pria tercintanya itu.

Selintas Tao menghela napas. Ia tiba di depan apartemennya tepat pukul tiga sore. Ia mulai memasukan digit-digit angka yang menjadi kunci apartemen, lalu dalam gerakan lemah ia mendorong pintu. Saat ia menginjakkan langkah pertamanya di lantai, suara gaduh benda terjatuh menyambut kedatangannya. Suara yang diperkirakan berasal dari dapur itu membuat Tao terburu-buru menuju kesana.

"Tao?"

Betapa terkejutnya Tao mendapati pria jangkung berambut pirang mendelik kearahnya.

"Kau sedang apa Kris?" tanya Tao sekaligus mendekati kekasihnya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat jari telunjuk Kris sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Jarimu terluka?"

Tangan Kris yang sehat mengelus pipi putih Tao, dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Yaa.. hanya luka kecil saat aku mengupas apel."

"Lain kali harus hati-hati."

"Pasti." Usapan pada pipi Tao terhenti diganti dengan jari-jari Kris yang turun ke dagunya. Perhatian Kris kini terfokus pada bibir merah muda dan basah milik kekasihnya. Tak ada gerakan yang tergesa-gesa, Kris pun ingin meletakkan bibirnya sendiri ke atas bibir menawan itu. Hampir sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Tao memejamkan mata, dan mendorong pelan bahu Kris.

"A..ah Kris, aku bau.. ingin mandi," ucap Tao pelan namun jelas terdengar.

Kris tersenyum, refleks memeluk erat Tao yang baginya sangat lugu itu. Apa kekasihnya itu sedang bercanda? Hal yang mustahil tubuh yang menjadi candu untuknya setiap detik itu menjengahkan penciumannya. "Uhmm tidak. Baumu selalu harum bagiku Tao." Setelah melepas pelukannya Kris mengacak pelan rambut Tao. "Kau sudah makan kan?"

"Ah..iya," jeda agak lama, "... sudah." Tao memalingkan pandangannya sejenak dari wajah tampan Kris, memandang lantai marmer merah tua apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kenapa Kris pulang lebih awal, namun ia urungkan.

**...**

Kris berkaca di depan lemari pakaiannya, membetulkan sedikit letak dasinya yang agak miring. Di kaca itu juga refleksi kekasihnya terpantul jelas; Tao yang tengah terbuai dialam mimpinya dan dimanjakan oleh selimut tebal yang nyaman. Padahal biasanya pria itu selalu bangun lebih awal. Kris mengasihani Tao, mungkin kekasihnya itu terlalu lelah bekerja.

"Nghm," Tao mengulat kecil di kasur. Ia mengusap mata pandanya pelan beberapa kali sampai pencahayaan kembali terbiasa masuk ke retinanya. Setelah semuanya tampak jelas, Kris yang tengah tersenyumlah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kris lembut. Mensematkan poni hitam Tao yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Selamat pagi Kris," balas Tao memamerkan geligi terawatnya. Kecupan mendarat di keningnya, turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibirnya. Tao menikmati setiap perlakuan manis yang Kris berikan. Saat Kris menarik bibir darinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu bergolak di dalam perutnya, terus naik dan naik sampai ke kerongkongannya. Tao sudah tidak tahan. Ia menutup mulutnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kris yang kebingungan.

"Howeeek! Howeeek!" Tao memuntahkan cairan bening yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya ke closet. Mulutnya menjadi sangat pahit. Rasa mual semakin menjalar dari perut hingga ke tengkuknya. Tengkuknya yang sekarang terasa dipijat oleh seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" suara Kris cemas, masih memijati tengkuk Tao.

Pria yang sedang tidak baik itu menegakkan punggungnya, membalikan badan. Hampir menangis. "Perutku... mual sekali, Kris. Howeeeks!" Tao cepat berbalik ke closet lagi mencegah cairan itu tumpah sembarangan. Mata Kris tampak sedikit berkilat mendengar pengakuan keadaan kekasihnya pagi ini.

"Perutmu mual?"

"Ung!" Tao mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke wastafel untuk membesihkan mulut. Kris mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kepalamu pusing tidak?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Sedikit." Tao mengeringkan tangannya di handuk kecil.

"Kita harus ke dokter sayang."

"Eh? Tidak perlu Kris. Aku minum obat saja, lagipula kau kan kerja."

"Tidak apa-apa baby, aku akan minta izin. Pokoknya kita harus kedokter!" Perkataan Kris setengah memaksa. Akhirnya Tao pasrah dan memilih untuk menurut, daripada ia harus mendengar Kris mengoceh sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

"Kk—Kriss, kau bercanda kan membawaku kesini?" tanya Tao setibanya mereka di sebuah klinik yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.

Kris tersenyum menanggapi, menggapai jari lentik Tao dan menggeleng. "Ayo masuk," suruh Kris kalem. Sambil bergenggaman tangan, ia menuntun kekasihnya mendekat ke depan pintu bercat mahogani.

Tao menarik tangannya sendiri, ia masih butuh jawaban dari pria itu. "Krisss~" rajuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, akan kutemani."

"Bukan itu. Tapi ini.. yang akan kita temui itu.. dokter kandungan!" papar Tao menahan suaranya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak. Berbagai macam pikiran mulai muncul di dalam benak Tao. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kris membawanya ke tempat yang dimayoritasi ibu-ibu hamil ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kris sekarang.

Namun Kris masih memasang senyum lembut padanya seraya mengusap halus rambutnya. "Aku tahu sayang, makanya aku membawamu kemari. Tidak usah khawatir, dokter yang akan kita temui itu sahabatku, dokter yang mengurus Lay juga."

Penjelasan Kris sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa gugup Tao, Kris menahan bahunya untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Tao menarik napas panjang saat Kris mengetuk pintu ruangan periksa itu beberapa kali, dan sudahlah Tao akan menerima apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Satu jam berlalu..

"Sayang, aku minta maaf."

Kris berusaha meraih tangan Tao yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tao, namun lagi-lagi Tao mempercepat gerak kakinya. Selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen mereka sampai keluar dari lift, baik Kris maupun Tao tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Kris sibuk dengan rasa penyesalannya dan Tao yang sedang memendam amarah besar.

Tao masih tak menghiraukan sekalipun Kris sudah berulang kali memanggil namanya dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong berharap untuk sampai ke apartemen. Ia menekan beberapa digit angka pada kotak yang tersedia untuk membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung, bersiap untuk jatuh. Beruntung sepasang lengan kekar sigap menahannya.

"Lepasin aku Kris!" Tao menghentakan bahunya ke belakang.

Tubuh Tao yang tidak cukup tegar, ditambah rasa pusing yang menjalar di kepalanya membuat ia kehilangan tenaga. Ia menggeser pelan tatapannya pada Kris yang menggantikan dirinya membuka pintu apartemen. Setelah pintu terbuka tanpa buang waktu keduanya masuk bersamaan.

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sayang—"

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

Kris mendekati kekasihnya perlahan, mengambil duduk tepat disampingnya. Rasa penyesalan terpancar jelas di dalam mata Kris, ia ingin Tao tahu kalau dirinya sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf baby, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir—"

Tao menoleh kearah Kris, mengusap air matanya yang beberapa lalu ia tahan bak bendungan dan kini menganak-sungai membasahi pipinya. "Ya. Kau memang tidak pernah berpikir panjang Kris, apa kau tahu perasaanku tadi disana? Aku seperti.. seperti di permalukan." Mata Tao tampak bergoyang kesana kemari. Rasa amarah, sedih dan kecewa membaur menjadi satu. "Kau bersikeras membawaku kesana, padahal kau tahu sejak awal aku tidak mungkin seperti Lay-gege. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagian itu.. aku tidak bisa," nada suara Tao berubah parau, pelan. Dinamika emosinya kemudian keluar. Kris ingin sekali memeluk bahu yang kini gemetar itu. Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya memaksakan keegoisannya dan membuat Tao-nya terluka seperti ini.

"Tao—"

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan perubahan sikapmu. Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku." Tao mengusap air matanya sekali lagi. Masih dengan wajah yang pias, kantung matanya yang memang lebih sedikit hitam dan terlihat lelah. "Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu kecewa. Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin istirahat. Selamat tidur."

Berakhirnya kalimat itu Tao kemudian bangkit meninggalkan kekasihnya, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Ah, tidak. Kamar mereka—Kris dan dirinya. Stagnan di sofa, Kris menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya dan melemaskan bahu. Perasaanya ikut kacau. Ia merasa situasinya akan menjadi sangat buruk jika tidak segera diperbaiki. Tao benar. Dibalik perhatianya, justru ia tidak memahami perasaan Tao yang sebenarnya. Dirinya terlalu egois.

Kris memandangi pintu kamar dengan perasaan sedih. "Maafkan aku Tao."

Tao duduk di bibir ranjang sambil terus mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kenapa ia menjadi secengeng ini? Kris sudah keterlaluan, memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh disana. Sebegitu inginnya kah Kris memiliki anak? Hal ini justru membuat Tao takut. Ia takut suatu saat Kris akan pergi meninggalkanya. Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan yang diidamkan semua orang, menyisahkannya seorang diri dalam keterpurukan. Tao yang sangat mencintai Kris, tiba-tiba menjadi ragu seperti apa hubungan yang akan ia jalani kedepannya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin menghimpit ruang dadanya.

Sesak. Menyakitkan.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Tao menyentuh tas kerja milik Kris yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Tas itu tidak tertutup dengan baik, membuat beberapa lembar kertas mencuat keluar. Tao merasa tertarik saat melihat tumpukan kertas itu, tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa kertas itu. Sebuah majalah dengan paduan warna mencolok yang tersemat dibalik tumpukan kertas itu mengalihkan perhatian Tao.

Mata Tao yang agak memerah sedikit membulat ketika mengeja susunan huruf-huruf yang tercetak rapi pada majalah. Ia mulai membalik halaman per halaman dengan kasar, hingga terhenti pada satu halaman yang mengakibatkan amarahnya kembali memuncak.

"Krisss! Menyebalkan!" dan lalu ia membanting keras majalah itu ke lantai.

Sudah terhitung dua jam lebih sejak Kris membiarkan Tao sendirian di kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kris yang semula tiduran di sofa panjang kemudian bangun. Matanya menyipit dan menangkap jarum-jarum ramping pada mesin penunjuk waktu yang dimana menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ruangan apartemennya yang senyap dan agak dingin semakin meremangkan hatinya. Hatinya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya.

Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya, sekalipun nanti Tao akan mengusirnya ia akan terima . Pikirannya sedang bergulat memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar Tao memaafkan kebodohannya. Sambil menghela napas, ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pintu, namun tak ada jawaban. Kris menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara sesenggukan. Tao-nya masih menangis.

"Tao, boleh aku masuk?" pinta Kris gamang. Dan hening yang panjang mengkakukan sendi tubuhnya.

Kris menyentuh _handle _pintu berwarna perak, memutarnya dan membuat sedikit dorongan agar terbuka perlahan. Rasanya ia tidak butuh persetujuan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kris meloloskan tubuhnya dari ambang pintu dan ia kembali menutup pelan pintu kamarnya.

Ia dapat melihat jelas siluet ramping itu tengah bergelung dalam posisi menyamping. Bahu ringkihnya bergetar karena terceguk-ceguk. Disaat terlelap pun Tao-nya masih menahan air mata. Hati Kris menjadi sangat ngilu melihat itu. Ingin sekali menyentuhnya, bahkan memeluknya. Tapi tidak bisa. Padahal begitu dekat, disampingnya. Hanya selisih beberapa senti. Tapi jarak itu tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi untuk saat ini.

Kris menaikkan selimut tebal yang selalu mereka bagi, mencoba memberikan kehangatan ditubuh Tao sebisa mungkin.

"Selamat tidur, _peach._"

**...**

"Kau mau kemana baby?"

Kris terbangun sepenuhnya ketika melihat Tao sedang mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam koper biru muda berukuran sedang. Ia buru-buru menyibakkan selimutnya dan menghampiri pria manis itu yang hanya diam dengan kesibukannya.

"_Peach_?" Ia menggumamkan panggilan kesayangan Tao, tanda menolak diabaikan.

"..." Masih tanpa balasan. Kris menahan gerakan tangan Tao. "Jawab aku."

Tao terdiam lama dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Lalu menaikkan pandangannya, hanya untuk menatap langsung ke dalam sorot tajam Kris yang selalu membuatnya luluh. Namun kali ini mata tajam itu menyiratkan banyak kebingungan.

Tao membuang napasnya, "Aku ada syuting selama beberapa hari di luar kota."

Kris tercekat mendengar itu. Ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Tao. "Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin lebih dari seminggu," jawab Tao datar.

"Demi Tuhan, _peach_! Setelah kau mendiamkanku selama tiga hari sekarang kau mau pergi?"

"Aku kerja Kris!" suara Tao menjadi kasar. Ia berlalu dari Kris, berjalan kearah nakas untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barang yang entah itu apa saja. Kemudian kembali berkutat memasukan barang-barang itu, menatanya sedemikian rapih.

Kris tahu ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya saat ini. Kris mengambil cepat ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari bantal. Menyalakan benda metalik itu dimana displaynya menunjukan pukul lima.

_Sepagi ini?_

Tao sudah akan bersiap meninggalkan apartemen. Menarik kopernya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena Kris mengambil alih koper itu dari genggamannya.

"Akan kuantar."

"Tidak usah. Menejer sudah menungguku diluar."

Koper itu terlepas paksa dari tangan Kris bersamaan sosok Tao yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Kris tak bisa mencegah kekasihnya untuk tidak pergi. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup, Kris memejamkan mata. Tao-nya sudah meninggalkan apartemen. Kris memperhatikan ponselnya lagi. Tiba-tiba terpikir untuk menghubungi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh pekerjaan kekasihnya di dunia _entertainment._

_"__Hallo?"_

"Chanyeol, ini aku Kris."

_"__Oh, Kris-hyung. Ada apa?"_

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan Tao?"

_"__Ah, yah. Aku sedang menuju ke apartemen untuk menjemputnya. Tao bilang, Kris-hyung ada kerja di luar kota, ia tidak ingin tinggal sendirian dan meminta tinggal di rumahku selama anda pergi. Kenapa memang?"_

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku titipkan Tao sementara waktu padamu. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Terima kasih."

Kris menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sekarang ia sudah mengerti, meski awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Chanyeol—menejer Tao—yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan situasi. Tao sengaja menghindarinya, itulah yang Kris simpulkan.

_'__Sangat fatalkah keinginanku di matamu Tao, sampai kau harus berbohong dan pergi?'_ Kris bertanya dalam benaknya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi di kasur.

**...**

Seminggu lebih sudah berlalu, tepatnya 10 hari sudah Kris menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Tao. Rasanya benar-benar kosong. Kris seperti kehilangan semangat melakukan aktivitas apapun. Ia sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya, menginginkannya hadir kembali di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Hanya dirinya dan Tao. Tidak ada yang lain. Sekarang Kris sudah membuang jauh-jauh angannya; menginginkan anak. Betapa bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari kalau Tao adalah prioritas utamanya. Dari dulu, sampai kapanpun.

Kris menatap kosong makan siangnya yang belum tersentuh. Selera makannya mendadak lenyap setiap kali memikirkan Tao, ia meneguk air mineral sekedar untuk membasahi kerongkonganya yang terasa kering. Kris ingin sekali mengunjungi rumah menejer Tao, menemui kekasihnya, namun selalu ia urungkan mengingat tipikal Tao kalau sedang marah seperti apa; semakin didekati, ya, semakin menghindar. Ya, hal semacam itu sudah berada diluar kepala Kris, melekat kuat karena mereka telah hidup bersama tidak dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang sebentar.

"Oye, Kris." Tanpa permisi pria berambut cokelat gelap langsung mengambil duduk tepat di depannya, tidak tahu apa kalau ia sedang frustasi. Kris hanya mendengus. Pria itu—Suho—datang bersama baki makanan yang berisi _chirashizushi, sandwich_, dan satu botol air mineral.

"Aku baru sadar kalau selera makanmu cukup banyak," kata Kris, entah itu berupa sindiran atau bukan karena pada nyatanya postur tubuh Suho tidak setimpal dengan napsu makannya.

Suho menanggapi dengan tawa kecil, dan mulai melahap _sandwich_nya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tao?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan sedikit serius, sambil mengunyah pelan.

"Ya begitu."

"Begitu apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Lay."

"Jadi benar?" Kris menganggukan kepala.

Suho buru-buru menelan makanannya dan meminum minuman botolnya sampai habis. Dalam satu kali gerakan cepat tangan yang menggenggam botol kosong itu dilayangkan tepat di kepala Kris, memukul pria berambut pirang itu hingga meringis.

"Yak! Apa-apaan sih? Sakit tauk!" kesal Kris merasa tidak terima atas apa yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Kalau aku jadi Tao aku akan menendang bokongmu sampai ke jalan raya. Asal kau tahu perbuatanmu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya."

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Suho." Kris membela diri. "Aku hanya khawatir karena tiba-tiba ia mual-mual—"

"Dan membawanya ke dokter kandungan begitu?"

"Hhh," Kris menghela napas panjang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jelas-jelas ini semua memang salahnya. Ia tidak sedang berada dipihak yang bisa membuat pembelaan.

"Kau sudah minta maaf?"

"Berkali-kali."

"Terus?"

"Ia belum pulang ke rumah."

Kris menopang dagunya dengan siku yang ditumpukan pada meja cafetaria kantornya. Matanya mengedar ke sudut-sudut cafetaria yang agak ramai, rekan-rekan sekantornya banyak yang lebih memilih makan siang disini ketimbang makan di luar. Ia berpikir setelah makan siang ini, ia kembali bekerja, dan pada pukul 6 sore nya kembali ke apartemennya. Lalu lagi dan lagi Kris akan mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan kosong, tanpa ada senyum manis dan tawa riang yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kris?"

"Hmm," sahut Kris malas-malasan.

"Memang kau tahu darimana sih tips-tips cara cepat hamil seperti itu?" tanya Suho, mimik wajahnya penasaran.

"Oh.. dari majalah _parrenting_ milikmu yang hilang itu. Sebenarnya sih nggak hilang, tapi aku yang pinjam. Maaf aku pinjam gak bilang-bilang... teheeee~" jawab Kris santai dengan ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya—membentuk tanda V. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sedang ada tatapan mengutuk yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Krisss begooooo!"

**Bletak.**

Sekali lagi botol air mineral kosong itu bersarang di kepala Kris.

"Sekarang minta maaf lagi padanya." perintah Suho galak.

"Sudah~" Kris meringis sambil mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Lagi!" Gertakan Suho kali ini sanggup menciutkan nyali Kris, mau tak mau laki-laki itu menuruti perkataan temannya, toh jika permintaan maafnya diterima Tao kali ini ada untungnya juga 'kan? Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak sosok tercintanya dan menekan tombol _call_.

iPhone milik Tao berkedap-kedip sejak tadi. Jujur saja, sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Sementara pemiliknya tengah memandang keluar jendela, tampak sengaja sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping, matanya bergeser pelan melirik I-phone milik Tao. "Tao, itu dari Kris-hyung," kata Chanyeol kemudian kembali pada posisi menyetir terbaiknya .

"Biarkan saja. Dan kau tetaplah fokus menyetir."

"Baik."

Tao melihat sekilas iPhone nya yang sudah berhenti berkedip. Ia tidak mau menjawab panggilan dari Kris, untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak ia meninggalkan apartemennya. Tao ingin menenangkan diri dahulu sampai hatinya siap kembali bertemu kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol! Berhenti!" Tiba-tiba Tao berteriak. Refleks pria berbadan jangkung yang diperintahkan itu menghentikan mobilnya dengan menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang cukup nyaring.

"A.. ada apa Tao? Apa kita menabrak sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Tidak. Aku melihat penjual _jjangmyeon _tadi disana, sepertinya enak. Aku mau beli."

"Ha?" Chanyeol dibuat melongo mendengar ucapan artis dibawah managementnya. Sementara figur Tao sudah menghilang dari dalam mobil, berjalan keluar menyusuri kedai-kedai di pinggir jalan.

Tak lama kemudian Tao kembali membawa beberapa bungkusan di tangannya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Tao..itu?"

"Oh.. ini," Tao menunjukkan barang bawaannya. "Ini empat bungkus _jjangmyeon_ dan dua bungkus acar (?)" jelasnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Sebanyak itu? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuku lah. Tapi kalau kau mau aku akan memberikannya satu." Tao menyodorkan salah satu bungkusan _jjangmyeon_-nya kepada Chanyeol.

Tergesa Chanyeol mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Eh? Tidak. Tidak usah. Terima kasih Tao."

"Oh.. yasudah. Kalau begitu sekarang kita jalan."

"Ba..baik"

Chanyeol mengendarai lagi mobilnya untuk sampai ke lokasi syuting. Berusaha untuk tetap fokus menyetir, namun ekor matanya sempat melirik sekilas Tao yang tengah mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya sambil memandang ke depan. Bungkusan-bungkusan berisi makanan itu ditaruh diatas kedua pahanya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, mengenai porsi makan Tao yang meningkat drastis beberapa terakhir ini.

**...**

"Sial! Outfitnya membuatku susah bernafas."

Tao melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang ia gunakan saat pemotretan tadi. Sesegera mungkin ingin menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah biasa. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan terkejut karena tidak menemukan satupun bajunya di dalam sana.

"Chanyeol! Kau tahu dimana baju-bajuku?" teriak Tao dari dalam kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar tamu rumah Chanyeol.

Pria itu yang sedang membaca buku, langsung menurunkan kacamatanya. Ia menghampiri kamar Tao, berdiri di depan pintu, "Bajumu ada di dalam lemari sebelah Tao."

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali pada aktivitasnya semula. Duduk di ruang tamu menekuni buku bacaannya. Ia memakai lagi kacamata yang amat serasi bertengger di tulang hidungnya yang bangir. Tak lama waktu berselang sosok Tao muncul, mengenakan kaos oblong yang agak panjang—sebatas pahanya—dan celana pendek, berdiri di depannya sambil bersidekap.

"Kau memindahkan barang-barangku?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "I—iya. Habis pakaianmu terlalu menumpuk kalau hanya ditaruh ke dalam satu lemari."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menyentuh barang-barangku, kau tahu?"

"Maafkan aku, Tao."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Ya..ya.. berhubung kau menejerku yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan, maka aku maafkan."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega. Mata bulatnya mengikuti langkah Tao sampai sosok reseh *plak* itu menghilang di balik kamarnya. Satu hal lagi yang Chanyeol ingat. Tao sering uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

**...**

Kris yang segar setelah mandi, menyalakan televisi sambil meminum _soft drink_, lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa. Sambil menonton acara tengah malam ia baru sadar di ponselnya ada satu panggilan tak terjawab. Setelah di cek, ternyata itu dari Chanyeol. Kening Kris mengerut dalam. Ia berpikir untuk apa Chanyeol menghubunginya malam-malam begini. Pasti ada suatu hal yang penting. Terlebih jika ini mengenai Tao, ia akan segera bertindak. Kris memutuskan untuk menelpon Chanyeol balik.

_"__Kris-hyung?"_ sapa suara berat dalam line telepon.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanyanya.

_"__Kris-hyung, maafkan saya mengganggu anda malam-malam begini."_

Kris meneguk _softdrink_ nya. "Jadi?"

_"__Errrr.. begini.. maaf kalau saya lancang. Apakah anda tidak ingin tinggal bersama Tao lagi?"_

"Itu tidak mungkin Chanyeol. Aku sangat ingin Tao kembali tapi-"

_"__Kalau begitu bawa dia pulang. Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal bersamanya!"_ Jerit frustasi, Kris hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel dari telinganya yang mendengung.

"Heh?"

_"__Saya mohon. Tao pasti juga sangat ingin anda menjemputnya."_

"Ba.. baiklah." Meski bingung, pada akhirnya Kris meng-iya-kan.

_"__Terimakasih Kris-hyung."_

Setelah itu Kris mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Chanyeol. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tao? Sang menejer muda itu telah mengetahui duduk permasalahan yang membuat Tao meninggalkan apartemen, Kris sendirilah yang memberitahukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia juga meminta Chanyeol untuk melaporkan apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Tao, dan pria itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sejak saat itu Kris jadi tahu keadaan kekasihnya tanpa bersusah payah menunggu sambungan teleponnya yang tak pernah diangkat.

Kris meletakan minuman kalengnya di meja, lalu bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil. Perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Chanyeol, ia sangat berharap setibanya disana kekasihnya mau kembali padanya.

**...**

"Chanyeol? Tadi kau bertelepon dengan siapa?"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari duduknya, kaget mendengar suara familiar itu dan ia buru-buru mengantongi ponselnya. Kepalanya menoleh kaku kebelakang. Tao sedang memandanginya penuh tanya, ia berusaha menunjukan wajah sewajar mungkin. "Bukan siapa-siapa Tao. Hanya rekan bisnis," jawab Chanyeol gugup. Dalam hatinya merapal semoga Tao mempercayai ucapannya.

"Oh," Tao membulatkan bibir.

"Anda belum tidur?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

"Belum ngantuk." Tao melemaskan otot-ototnya, ia memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Chanyeol, aku sering sekali lelah dan punggungku terasa nyeri kenapa yah?"

Pria tinggi itu duduk disamping Tao. "Itu artinya anda harus beristirahat yang cukup, Tao."

"Hm.. Nee nee~ Chanyeol, aku ingin _yoggurt strawberry._"pinta Tao sambil mengerjap, matanya berkedip-kedip imut.

"Besok pagi akan aku belikan, Tao." Chanyeol berujar tenang menutupi perasaannya yang mulai tidak enak. Yang benar saja keluar tengah malam begini demi sebuah _yoggurt_. Lagipula saat ini ia lelah, disamping karena lelah bekerja, ia juga lelah seharian ini mondar-mandir baik ke toko maupun kedai-kedai hanya demi menuruti keinginan Tao. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan tinggal lebih lama dengan Tao dan meminta Kris untuk membawa Tao pulang malam ini juga. Ia tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Ia hanya ingin cepat pergi tidur dengan tenang setelah dua sejoli itu memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Tapi aku inginnya sekarang Chanyeol. Belikan ya..ya..ya~ plisss banget."

"Ta..tapi...Tao.." Chanyeol menggaruk gusar kepalanya, ia bingung. Sorot mata memohon Tao hampir membuat lunak hatinya. Ia menyusun kata-kata sedemikian rupa di kepalanya agar tak menyinggung perasaan Tao yang memang kelewat sensi belakangan ini. "Begini saja Tao, aku akan membelikan sebanyak apapun _yoggurt_ yang anda mau.. tapi besok pagi. Ini sudah malam seka—"

"Hiks." Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong mendengar lirihan itu.

"Tao?" Ia melihat Tao menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menyentuh bahu bidang Tao yang berguncang kecil. Inilah yang paling dihindari seorang Chanyeol, Tao yang mulai merengek.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli padaku, tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku sekarang..hiks," racau Tao dibalik isakannya. Otomatis Chanyeol dibuat bingung, sedangkan Tao semakin berguman tak jelas, "Hiks! Biasanya Kris selalu menuruti apa yang ku mau, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak ada disampingku,"

Chanyeol menggaruk canggung pipinya, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan Tao apa. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa membiarkan Tao mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Saat ini dia pasti marah padaku karena aku pergi darinya, mengabaikannya dan... lama-lama Kris akan melupakanku. Aku kangen sama Kris... aku pengen ketemu dia Chanyeol... Hweeeeeeee~" Tangisan Tao langsung menggema memenuhi rumah setelah itu, tubuhnya yang kecil spontan menghambur ke dalam pelukan menejernya. Tao mengeluarkan tangisannya, ia tidak tahu harus mencari tempat kemana lagi untuk bersandar.

"Bagaimana kalau Kris tidak mau bertemu sama aku lagi? Terus dia pergi ninggalin aku... hiks. Bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Tao, Kris-hyung sangat menyayangi anda," ucap Chanyeol bijak, berusaha menenangkan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya sendiri, lalu mengusap lelehan air matanya. "Benarkah begitu? Kris tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Iya. Pasti begitu." Menejernya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Tapi aku sudah mengecewakannya, Chanyeol." Wajah Tao kembali mendung, ia mengingat hari dimana ia bertengkar hebat dengan kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang ia mau," lanjutnya pelan, hampir ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Percayalah padaku Tao. Bagaimana pun diri anda, Kris-hyung akan selalu bersama anda."

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Yah, mungkin perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Kris tidak mungkin semudah itu meninggalkannya hanya karena masalah ketidaksinambungan komunikasi. Lagipula jika diingat kemarin-kemarin Kris selalu meminta maaf padanya 'kan? Meski hanya melalui e-mail karena telepon dari Kris tak pernah ia jawab, namun itu cukup membuktikan kalau Kris tampak sangat menyesal dan memintanya untuk pulang.

"Terimakasih, ya, Chanyeol sudah mau menghiburku. Besok pagi aku akan pulang."

_Syukurlah, _Chanyeol bernapas lega. Tao yang kekanak-kanakkan kalau sedang marah kini sudah kembali berpikir secara dewasa. "Sama-sama. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada tamu yang menjemput anda." Chanyeol melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu dan menyisakan teka-teki di dalam kepala Tao.

Tao yang baru akan menanggapi atau bertanya, terkejut ketika suara ketukan pintu di depan rumah Chanyeol terdengar. Pria jangkung itu bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum—sok—misterius, berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang 'mampir' ke rumahnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" tanya Tao, beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Ia tidak melihat jelas sosok 'tamu' itu karena terhalang badan tegap menejernya. Namun saat menjernya itu menggeser tubuhnya, mata Tao membelalak kaget dalam sekejap.

"Kk—Kriss," suara Tao kaku. Tak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok yang membuat matanya tak mampu berkedip beberapa detik.

"Ayo masuk, dan silahkan duduk Kris-hyung," suruh Chanyeol sopan, sebelah tangannya diarahkan ke ruang tamu. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat Kris dan Tao kini duduk bersebelahan namun berbeda sofa. Sekarang saatnya Chanyeol memberikan ruang untuk dua orang itu menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka. "Aku akan buatkan teh untuk anda," ujarnya kemudian.

"Terimakasih," balas Kris tak kalah sopannya.

"Anda mau juga Tao?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dan berkata menutupi kegugupannya. "Ng—tidak. Tidak usah Chanyeol, aku sedang tidak haus."

Tanpa diperintah Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke dapur setelah menggumamkan 'selamat mengobrol'. Ia menyeduhkan teh hangat beraroma mawar untuk Kris, tapi sepertinya teh hangat itu akan menjadi dingin saat diletakan di meja ruang tamunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _peach_?" Kris memecah suasana canggung yang melingkupi ruangan tak seberapa luas itu, mata sipitnya menatap ragu kearah kekasih yang amat ia rindukan. Bermacam-macam pertanyaan bersarang di otaknya sekarang.

"Aku baik," jawab Tao singkat, masih belum mau memandang langsung Kris. Yang dilakukannya kini menunduk. Tao tidak tahu kenapa detak jantungnya saat ini mulai berpacu sangat cepat, membuatnya sulit mengambil tarikan napas. Ia menanti kata per kata yang akan dilontarkan Kris dengan degup jantung yang berantakkan.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, _peach_."

"..."

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," lanjut Kris lirih dan tersenyum lemah mendapati kekasihnya tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

"..."

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf, aku ingin kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku atas kejadian itu."

"Hiks." Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya, kaget saat melihat jelas Tao yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Sayang," panggil Kris lembut.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kris! Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih membahas hal itu?" Tao semakin keras menggosokan matanya dengan punggung tangannya, pelupuk matanya menghangat. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin menghambur ke dalam tubuh Kris saat ini, menumpahkan perasaan rindunya yang teramat sangat. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan amarahnya yang lalu.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku begitu Tao." Tao-nya salah mengartikan. Kris tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini semakin berlanjut, maka dengan cepat Kris berlutut di depan Tao, menggenggam kedua tangan halusnya, dan menatap wajah manis yang selalu merasuki mimpi-mimpinya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyesal Tao. Kau benar, aku ini sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena membuatmu terluka sampai seperti ini. Maafkan aku sayang." Kata-katanya terdengar penuh rasa menyesal. Kemudian Kris mengecup dalam kedua punggung tangan Tao bergantian, permintaan maaf terus keluar dari mulut pria itu. Kris tidak bisa menahan kekuatannya untuk tidak memohon, meminta Tao-nya sampai kembali ke sisinya. Bahkan Kris tidak menyadari setitik air mata menggantung di matanya, bersiap untuk turun dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

"I'm so sorry Tao. I promise to never make you sad again. Please come back for me, for our love, for our little familly. Just you and me, nothing else. I don't care about a baby anymore, I don't need it. I just need you sweetheart. I need you so much."

"Kris." Tao merasakan punggung tangannya basah dan hangat. Ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya membuat Kris menangis, Tao tidak dapat mencegah air matanya untuk tidak turun. Sepasang tangannya merangkul leher Kris, ia mendekap pria itu erat, menikmati kehangatan yang sempat terlepas darinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau maksudkan itu, Kris. Aku marah kepada diriku sendiri setiap kali memikirkan itu, makanya aku pergi. Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau akan meninggalkan aku.. aku sangat takut." Kata Tao, terputus-putus.

"Maafkan aku kau pasti terluka."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sssh.. There is nothing to forgive Kris. I'm happy finally you understand what I feel and said the sweetest words like that," kata Tao lagi, bernapas halus pada kulit dibawah sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau harus tahu itu, _peach_."

"Ung.. Aku percaya."

"Jadi, maukah kau mau kembali ke rumah kita?" pinta Kris sambil mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya. Teras satu anggukan jelas di pundaknya, apakah itu berarti—

"Dengan senang hati, Kris."

Kelegaan besar sekarang timbul di dalam benak Kris, dengan penuh rasa takjub ia memandangi keindahan di depannya saat kekasihnya melepaskan dekapannya. Detak jantungnya kembali berirama cepat menangkap senyuman indah Tao, senyuman yang selalu membuat hari-harinya terasa berharga. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah kekasih manisnya itu.

Dan Tao memejamkan matanya rapat ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lain, perasaan hangat menjalari relung hatinya. Ciuman yang Kris berikan menunjukan kesungguhan dan cinta. Ciuman tanpa sebuah pergerakan yang berlebih, hanya sesapan kecil yang tertumpah ruah melampaui batas angannya. Membumbungkan lagi afeksinya untuk mempercayai kalau Kris ada untuk selalu mencintainya, dengan atau tanpa kehadiran buah cinta mereka.

"I love you~"

Tiga kata ajaib itu terucap di dalam hati keduanya. Menggema berulang-berulang, dan tertanam kokoh tanpa ada yang bisa menggoyahkan. Setelah ini, dengan satu keyakinan yang kuat harapan manis dari cinta mereka akan memekarkan kuncup bunga yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

**~FIN~ **

Jangan protes kalau akhirnya gaje namanya juga fic abal! XD makasih banyak yang udah berbaik hati menyimak *pede* fanfic abal ini.. uhuhuhu :'P

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah Apakah Tao tekdung -?- anaknya Kris? Wkwkwk! Kalau menelisik -?- kalimat terakhirnya pasti tau *ditimpukin sendal* Dan tenang saudara-saudara, masih ada sekuel-sekuelnya kok, itu juga kalau ada yang mau *wing*

Thanks. Review dipersilahkan.


End file.
